Wonderfully Weird
by bonusvampirus
Summary: Short little Martha/Rose/Ten fic. It's porny and plotless, but it might grow into something greater later on.


Title: Wonderfully Weird  
Summary: Short little Martha/Rose/Ten fic. It's porny and plotless, but it might grow into something greater later on.  
Rating: AO for graphic sexual content.  
Word Count: 1236  
Other Chapters: It stands on its own fairly well, but it is meant to be a sequel to Companions. s/9716489/1/Companions  
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Doctor Who and all related trademarks. I do not in any way profit from the use of these trademarks.  
Pairings: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler/Martha Jones, mentions of Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler/Jack Harkness.  
Contains: polyamory, threesomes, fingering, cunnilingus  
Warnings: No major warnings apply

* * *

It was funny how much better things had gotten once Rose had come back. When Martha first saw Rose, she was so sure that that would be the end. She'd ran to her room in tears and she'd readied herself to pack up her things and say goodbye to time-travelling forever, because he had the sainted Rose Tyler back and now he'd never look at boring Martha Jones again.

Martha had never been more wrong.

It had started with Rose's promise that Martha wouldn't be sent home. Then Martha had showered while Rose and the Doctor talked about whatever it is you talk to your boyfriend about after you've been trapped on a parallel world, and then they'd all three gotten breakfast on Barcelona, the planet. Breakfast had been... oddly all about Martha. The Doctor could hardly get a word in edgewise, for all that Rose only seemed to want to talk to Martha. Martha supposed at the time that they Rose was just humouring her and making her feel better after that morning, and maybe get to know her a little better if they were going to be living together on the TARDIS for a while. Martha had fully expected to be sent off by herself so that Rose and the Doctor could go on a long-awaited date.

It didn't happen. Not for about a week, anyway, and at that point the split-up felt perfectly organic because they wanted to do different things. Months went by, and very little about Martha's travels on the TARDIS changed. They fought aliens. They got stranded in a small Silurian village. The Doctor talked very quickly and Martha and Rose smiled and nodded along. The only thing that really changed was that Martha had made a new friend and the Doctor was considerably nicer to Martha. Martha had never seen the Doctor more cheerful, and rather than being absolutely fixated on Rose, like Martha had always assumed he'd be, her presence seemed to make it much easier for him to focus on and see the good in other things, including Martha. The first time she'd saved someone's life after Rose came back, he'd hugged her, lifted her off the ground, and told her about a thousand times how brilliant she was.

The first time he'd kissed Rose in front of her, that had hurt. Martha wasn't a child, though. She knew how to get over her feelings of jealousy and be happy for her friends, especially since this relationship was so obviously good for the Doctor. They were good about going to one of their rooms when things got really hot and heavy, and as long as Martha wasn't excluded from their travels, she didn't mind them going off on their own little private dates. In fact, sometimes she really enjoyed the freedom to wonder around by herself on a far-off planet. Everything seemed to go much more smoothly when the Doctor wasn't around.

Things got... wonderfully weird... one day when she walked into the kitchen and found them snogging by the microwave. She'd turned to go, but they broke their kiss and stopped her before she was out of ear shot.

"You could... stay... if you wanted," the Doctor said. "You could do more than stay..."

"More than stay?" Martha repeated.

Rose laughed a little. "He's trying to say that he... That we think you're cute, and you're great, and we love you as a friend and it's totally fine if you say no, but... well... a friend of ours once taught us that there's always room for one more."

Jack Harkness. Martha had committed that name to memory, because if she ever found him, she owed him a number of very good orgasms. Rose didn't know what Jack had said to get in on one of the best parts of living on the TARDIS, but she was damn glad he'd said it and that he'd made it good enough for them that they were willing to take on another third partner even after he was out of the picture. It was a few weeks before Martha actually had sex with them. They started with kisses and compliments and mostly innocent touches and worked their way up. Rose was definitely braver than the Doctor when it came to escalating things with Martha, but the Doctor knew that Martha was into him, and that helped, and he found his nerve at the slightest coaxing from Martha or Rose.

Martha wasn't really sure what it all meant. She didn't know if they loved her the way they loved each other. She didn't know if she loved them the way they loved each other. They were friends and if they loved each other in no other way then they loved each other as friends, and the sex was good, and Martha was learning to just let weird situations be sometimes. Sometimes, it was worth it. She'd never meant to stay on the TARDIS forever. She'd leave them someday. She didn't want to think about that right now, though. It was better to just live in the moment, whenever that moment was.

The Doctor's head between her legs was not a sight Martha had ever expected she'd get to enjoy, let alone while Rose Tyler's hands caressed Martha's body and begged for her attention.

Martha looked away from the Doctor and over to Rose, and Rose brought their lips together as Martha's hand found its way to Rose's hips. They were past all shyness with each other now. Martha moved her hand down slowly. She felt Rose's arse and then caressed Rose's thigh, and Rose kept her knees spread so that Martha's hand had room to go where it was going. The Doctor was still sucking away at Martha's clit, thanklessly but tirelessly, so Martha's breath caught as she dipped her finger into Rose to get it slick. Rose smirked at her, but Martha wiped that smirk off Rose's face immediately as her finger began to move over Rose's most sensitive places. Rose's face softened and her breath deepened, and when Martha noticed her thighs trembling as she struggled to stay in this position for Martha, Martha smiled.

Rose wrapped her arms around Martha and kissed Martha again, using Martha for balance but also keeping Martha's eyes locked on Rose's gorgeous brown gaze as she continued to rub Rose. She was faster than the Doctor, and quite deliberately. As they kissed, she brought Rose to the edge of orgasm and held her there for minutes until she felt her own coming on, then finally let Rose come right along with Martha, still with her tongue down Martha's throat. They laid down side-by-side on Rose's bed and the Doctor crawled up to cuddle them. He'd have fallen off the bed if he'd gone next to Rose, so Martha got to be in the middle by default. Martha stayed facing Rose, and Rose and the Doctor both reached across her to rest their hands on each other and their arms on her. He asked where they wanted dinner, and before Martha realized how ridiculous it was, she'd asked which solar system had the best spices. She was in the mood for something spicy. The Doctor answered as if that was the most normal question in the universe, and Martha stayed there in their warm embraces and basked in the wonderful weirdness of it all.


End file.
